planetoflegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Flippant Belinda Milrona-Terrobihn
Flippant Belinda Milrona-Terrobihn, known to most simply as Flipp, is considered a hero of Trias and is known throughout the Planet of Legends. She is a member of the Dragon's Elite GuardiansDragon's Elite Guardians - They are also called Mena Tun'ecord Sinallan Gârenarâ. . Appearance She has been described alternatively as having strawberry-blond hair, and blood red hair. Her eyes are sapphire blue. Distinguishing Features Flipp has an unusual mark on her right leg, just below her knee. This black patch is the size and shape of an out-stretched hand. Clothing She wears three rings. Personality Aptly named, Flipp often has an off-hand comment or remark. Despite her general demeanor, she is loyal to her allies and genuinely a good person at heart. Known History Early Life Left on the doorstep of Castle Lightpool, Trias, she was raised in the kitchens, ultimately becoming a scullery maid. When she was not washing dishes or scrubbing the floors, she took lessons from the same tutor who taught Razen and Arista. When a babe was found on the doorstep of th kitchen, Flipp recognized a kindred soul. So Flipp, Razen and Arista were instrumental in raising the boy, though for whatever reason, known of them gave him a name. Eventually Flipp earned enough recognition as a fighter to join Queen Joeanne's army. However, she did not take orders well and ultimately was sent back to the kitchens, despite her fine sword skills. Bookworld Series It was just after Flipp was demoted back to scullery maid that she met Jason and became part of the quest to retrieve the jewels and statues of the White Dragon of Ages Past. On their way to Castle Raja, while within the muck of the Monteguish Moors, the group is attacked by giant owls. The owls capture and kill Avalanche, a white mare and Flipp's first horse. During the after-math, Flipp sinks to her knees in the muck. For whatever reason, the muck of the moors soaked through her leather trousers and caused an irreversible stain upon the flesh of Flipp's leg, just below her right knee. During the group's struggle to enter Castle Raja, Flipp was captured, drugged and banished into the Dot realm. (Orphan Quest) Trapped within the shard realm, Flipp was forced to face her past shadows. She uncovered the long forgotten memories of her alternative-self, Flora Ann, one of The Children. When she finally recognized that Flora Ann and she were the same person now, the specter of her past disappeared for good. It was during this journey that Flipp first experienced her innate fire abilities. She encountered several persons who assisted her on her journey, including the mysterious **, who gifted her with the electro-bug companion that Flipp affectionately nicknamed 'bug'. In addition to granting her companionship at last, Bug is Flipp's guide to the place that *** promised would allow her to return to Trias. The electro-bug leads her to a series of caverns; however, they encounter a tentacled beast. During the course of their battle with the Beast, Flipp is frozen in ice. Kinet, Warren and Angelora free her from the ice by the use of the magic flute, Cat Mage. After the ice melts and Flipp awakened, the others listen to Flipp's story as she revealed what occurred to her after her capture by Raquel. (Nightmare Through Memory Lane). The Dragon Knights Another thread to Castle Lightpool emerges in the form of The ToyMaster. The Dragon's Elite Guardians are sent to stop him. They gather allies on the way, and this group eventually forms the Dragon Knights. The discovery of Râthamyn causes the others at Castle Lightpool to believe the old ballad, Dragons Three, has truth behind it. Flipp, Kinet and the others went to Land Beyond again to break the curse on Blackpool Castle. When the kingdom was restored and the rightful rulers once again awake, Arthor Blackpool confessed his love for Flipp. She agreed to marry him; however, left him just moments before saying her vows. That is the closest she has come to being married. Flipp assisted Razen to overthrow his aunt, Lenora, and restore him to as the rightful Lord of Danderdoe. After that, she disappeared from 'Legends for some time, and when she returned, she had with her a dragon by name Igneous, who is both her bodyguard and her servant. For whatever reason, he is totally loyal to her. She calls him 'Iggy', and he allows her to do so. During a time of peace and stillness within the kingdom, Flipp found an orphaned girl, Jhatiga, and decided to take care of her. She taught Jhatiga the arcane way to use fire. An adept student, Jhatiga learned quickly. When Râthamyn asked for their help, Kinet and Flipp lead a party into the Frozen North in search of Tsar'Lena. Flipp left Jhatiga in the care of those at Blackpool Castle. The Company Chronicles Kinet accompanied Tsar'Lena and Râthamyn in search of the other scalla. After Kinet, Tsar'Lena and Râthamyn go missing, Flipp and Basil mean to search for them; however, they are summoned to Danderdoe. There, they learn that the several gates of the Shroud have been discovered. When the Company uses the Decidelda Sea as their egress into the Shroud, Flipp is instrumental in keeping the Decedela Sea from freezing. Afterward, they return to Castle Lightpool, only to discover that a Red Dome has appeared around it and the vast majority of the army, including Queen Joeanne are missing. The White Dragon Statue too is missing. Current Events Flipp, Basil and Razen are searching for the whereabouts of the missing denizens of Castle Lightpool, and the White Dragon of Ages' Past. Known Abilities Fire Control - Flipp exhibited on several occasions the ability to utilize fire. She was untrained and it was merely raw power. Between this first manifestation and the present, she has gained greater control of it. Her fire abilities are strong enough that she can melt through the solid ice of the Decedelia Sea. Immunity - Flipp is immune to fire and fire-based attacks. She can withstand high temperatures; however, the true magnitude of her immunities are as-yet unknown. An example of her immunity happened during the search for Tsar'Lena. When the siblings first encountered the Sunlit, the Tsar awakened and breathed fire. Flipp was able to withstand the full effects of the dragon's breath without any injury to her person. Mundane Abilities Flipp is an excellent swordswoman and a moderately good cook. She is a skilled outdoorsman, easily living off the land if necessary. Flipp favors a long sword in battle. Relationships Parentage * Sir Warren Milrona, her father. * Lady Zorlinda Raquel Terrobihn, his mother. Siblings Kinetic Energy Milrona, her younger brother. Other Relations * Blacklion - Maternal uncle, deceased - sort of. * Criotec - Maternal cousin * Daren Milrona - Fraternal grandfather. * Kaolden Milrona - Fraternal uncle. * Karin Milrona - Fraternal grandmother. * King George I - Maternal uncle, deceased. * Kitra - Maternal cousin. * Lady Cherryblossom - Maternal aunt, deceased. * Lady Joeanne - Maternal aunt. * Lady Lin - Maternal grandmother. * Prince Swiftwind Terrobihn - Maternal uncle, deceased. * Sir Kaolden Milrona - Fraternal uncle. * Skye Milrona - Fraternal aunt, by marriage She is also related to all of Raquel's Children and the members in The Terrobihn Bloodline. First Appearance Flipp first appeared in 'Orphan Quest'. She is one of the main protagonists in The Bookworld Series, The Dragon Knights' Annals and The Company Chronicles. She is the main character of the short story Flipp, Flopp. Random Trivia Reference List Category:Characters Category:Terrobihn Bloodline